Mark's story
by annika-lori
Summary: Before John Smith came to Paradise, I was the most popular guy in school; quarterback of the football team, dating the hottest girl in the school who was the head cheerleader... Now I'm fighting for my life in a Mog base. What happened to Mark after John Smith left Ohio?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of everything that Mark went through after he was mixed up with the Garde. I just figured that Pittacus Lore didn't write anything about him so no one really knew what had happened to him. **

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**

* * *

Before John Smith came to Paradise, I was the most popular guy in school; quarterback of the football team, dating the hottest girl in the school who was the head cheerleader... you get the picture. I couldn't have been more content. But I wasn't a nice person.

About a month before John came, my girlfriend, Sarah Hart, dumped me. She said that I made her into someone that she didn't want to be and that she needed to start fresh. I'll admit that I was bitter and I didn't really get over it. I don't handle rejection well.

Then John came. Straight away, Sarah took an interest in him. They would always talk. I was so jealous. I constantly harassed him so that he would get the idea. But instead of backing away like a normal person would, he kept talking to Sarah.

So I decided to put him in his place. I organised a Halloween prank where I'd show him who's boss and beat him up in front of Sarah. I had it all planned out and even nicked some night-vision goggles from the police station.

It backfired. John was surprisingly strong and none of my mates had a chance against him. John ended up pushing me face first into the river and nearly breaking my arm. For the first time in my life, I'd lost a fight.

Then there was that time my house caught on fire. John was frantically trying to find Sarah because she hadn't come out. We all heard a scream and realised that she was stuck in there. John disappeared and the next time we saw him, he came around the side of the house with Sarah and my two dogs. No one knew what happened or how she escaped.

Soon afterwards, a video was put online. It showed John leaping out of the house with Sarah and my dogs in his arms. He had previously stated to the police that Sarah had escaped by herself, so this was a whole different story. I needed to figure out the truth.

I went to John's house. No one was home and there was a fax on the table. It said four words: Are you Number Four? Below it was a phone number. It didn't make sense. Soon, his dad, Henri, came home.

"Henri? What's going on? What does this even mean?" I'd asked.

"Where's John?" He'd gasped, ignoring my question.

"At school. Please... I can help." Henri looked at me, as if sizing me up, and put some kind of chest into my arms.

"Guard this with your life." He said. What?

"Why? Is there going to be some kind of fight or something?"

"Look, Mark. It's a long story and I'm not going to go into detail because John is in danger and we don't have time. There's some people that want John and others like him dead and if they succeed everything on this planet will change for the worse." He paused. "They're not human. They're aliens. Their kind is called Mogadorians."

It took me a while to get my head around it. "And... you're not human either." I guessed.

He shook his head. "We're the good guys: The Loric."

When we got to the school, it was in darkness. The Mogadorians were already there. We opened the door to the Home Economics room and heard some hushed whispering before seeing some lights.

"John, it's me, Henri." Henri whispered.

"Thank god, Henri. I'm sorry." John said. Sarah held his hand nervously.

"I'm here to help." I said confidently.

"Mark, you could die. Once they know you're helping me, they'll hunt you down and torture you."

"I don't care. I want to do something worthwhile."

John gave up and nodded. "Thanks, Mark. You're actually a good guy."

"Well, had I known you were an alien and could kick my ass at will, I probably would have been a little nicer to you on your first day." I joked. He'd laughed.

Our joking didn't last long. The Mogadorians broke down the door, but were killed by something.

"What just happened?" John asked, confused.

"I'm Number Six. I tried to find you before they did. I sent the fax to warn you." A girl appeared out of thin air.

"She has the Legacy of invisibility." Henri breathed in awe.

"Legacy?" I asked.

"Human allies?" Six sounded shocked. "Okay, human, Legacies are the powers that the Loric Garde possess. Make sense?"

I nodded. "Yes. And the name's Mark."

Six nodded. "You know the risks of helping us?" I shrugged. I knew what I was getting myself into.

The battle was scary and horrible. I killed my fair share of Mogs. Sam and Sarah hid in the school but I did my best to help John. I wanted to make up for everything I'd done. When the battle was over, I found John crying next to a body. Henri. He'd been shot and there wasn't time to heal him.

"I'm so sorry, John." John nodded and wiped his eyes.

"We could cremate him." Six whispered gently. We didn't want the Mogs to get Henri's body. John nodded again and when Henri was cremated using Six's Legacy, we all cried. Even I did. And then, after a painful goodbye, John, Six and Sam left to reunite with the other Garde. Sarah and I stayed behind.

Fast forward to right now. Sarah's disappeared. No one knows where she is and why she's gone. There's loads of rumours; the most popular being that she's pregnant and has run away to be with John. I don't believe that one. She knows that it's too dangerous.

Her parents are offering a reward for knowledge of her whereabouts. I'm sure the Mogs found her. It's the only explanation. I'm sure they'll come for me too. I'm waiting for the day.

And then, they do. I'm in an interview at the police station with a 'detective' who is questioning me about John.

"Do you know where he might be headed?" The detective asks.

"I don't know anything about him."

"Do you know who he is with?" He's getting agitated.

"I already told you I don't know!" I yell, frustrated. I'm not spilling information that could lead to John, Six and Sam being captured.

The detective pulls out a Mogadorian cannon. "Well, we'll have to take you to our headquarters then." He says. He's a Mog! Lucky I didn't reveal anything.

Before I can react, I'm hit in the head, hard. Everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure how long this story will go for yet, and I'm still not sure what's going to happen in it, so I'll see how it pans out! So far it seems to have gone well though!**

**Like it? Hate it? Did I get something wrong? Review!**

* * *

When I come to, I'm hanging from the ceiling by my wrists and my ankles are shackled to the floor. That's not even the worst part. I'm staring into the horrendous face of a Mogadorian.

He smiles, revealing a row of chipped black teeth. My eyes go to his neck, where a disgusting purple scar encircles it.

He smiles wider, noticing my look of disgust, and pulls out a long blade that lights up when he touches it. He holds it to my neck.

"I am Setrakus Ra." He says, as if expecting me to applaud him. "The Mogadorian leader." He adds, when I don't respond.

"That would explain your foul breath." I spit and he smiles again, amused.

"Your taunts are nothing compared to Number Nine's." He says, sneering.

"You have Nine?" I say, surprised. If I wasn't tied up, I'd try to rescue him. But chances are, I'm going to die here.

"Soon we will have them all." Setrakus says angrily. "But first we need you. You are going to give us every bit of information you know or I will torture you and get it out of you anyway."

I snort. I'm terrified, but I'm not going to risk John and the others getting caught.

Setrakus Ra smiles again, and presses his blade to my arm. Blood drips down it and I try to focus on something else so that I don't feel the pain.

He makes another cut, this time on my other arm, about a centimetre deep and ten centimetres long. I can't help but cry out.

He smirks. "Are you ready to tell me everything?"

"Not in a million years."

"Put her with the girl." He says furiously into a walkie talkie. Then he disappears.

A lady comes in and frees my ankles and wrists. "Come with me." She says bluntly.

"You're... you're human? Don't you know what they are?" I yell at her.

"Of course we do. We've got an agreement with them. Not that you need to know; you won't live to see it."

She tosses me into a room that's brightly lit, and I can't see anything for a few seconds. When my eyes adjust, I notice I'm not alone in the room.

My breath catches in my throat when I see her.

Long blonde hair falls to her waist, she's wearing a red sweater that is now ripped, and her big blue eyes fill with tears when she sees me.

Sarah Hart.

"Mark?" She asks, not really believing it.

"Yeah, it's me."

She rushes to me and hugs me. "I can't believe it. They got you too."

"Who else do they have?" I ask, dreading the answers.

"So far, just me and Sam. He's a lot worse than us, though."

My heart becomes heavy. Poor Sam.

Suddenly, we hear yelling.

"Fight me like a man, you coward!" A girl screams.

Wait. I know that voice.

When she's tossed in here, I recognise her immediately. Her hair is dyed blonde, but she still looks the same with her fierce grey eyes and glare that makes me take a step back.

"Six." I say and she looks at me angrily.

"Mark? Sarah? They took you?" She yells. "This isn't fair, assholes! They're humans!"

I get the feeling she's yelling at the Mogs, not Sarah and I.

"I'll get you guys out of here. I hope." Six says determinedly. "Hopefully the others are looking for me, but they might be far away. If only I could communicate with them..."

"How do we escape?" Sarah asks fearfully, her eyes wide.

"We fight." Six says simply. "Are you up for that?"

"We have to be." I say.

"I just have to know... Is John alright?" Sarah asks.

"Did you turn him in to the FBI? That night when he visited you?" Six says, ignoring Sarah's question.

Sarah looks horrified. "Me? Of course not. I was as surprised to see them as he was. I wouldn't ever do that to him. I love him more than anything. Yes, I was confused, about a lot of things, but I would never do that to him."

I cringe involuntarily. As much as I know that Sarah and John belong together, I still want to be with her.

"Okay." Six says, still frowning. Probably trying to figure out what happened.

"Sorry to break whatever this is up, but are we going to get out of here?" I ask, sounding irritated. I don't mean to sound rude but honestly all the John/Sarah stuff is doing my head in.

"Fighting's not as easy as it looks, Mark." Six says brusquely. "You can't just expect it to be all rainbows and butterflies. People are going to die."

I see where she's coming from. I guess I'm ready. I've chosen the Loric side – I'll fight to the end.

* * *

**I'll try and update sooner, but school's gotten hectic at the moment! Anyways, thank you for reviewing and reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll definitely try to update sooner from now on, I'm on holidays now so it should be easier! **

**Please review, it doesn't take long and it motivates me to write quicker!**

* * *

"What's the plan?" Sarah asks.

"Okay, so I'm going to kick the door down." Six looks at me. "You'll grab a gun, there should be one around somewhere. Sarah, stick with Mark. I'll find Setrakus."

"Got it." I say, and Sarah nods, her blonde hair in her face.

"Okay. You ready?"

We both nod and Six kicks the door as hard as she can. It dents but it doesn't go down.

She hits the wall in frustration. "It's going to take a few tries."

She kicks it again and again until finally it collapses. "Let's go."

Sarah and I turn left, down a corridor and hide behind a wall. Sirens have started to go off and people are running around with guns. I hit one in the back of the head and grab their gun. It's a Mog cannon.

I hear a noise and I turn. Sarah is unconscious on the ground and an FBI agent is picking her up.

"Hey!" I yell, and shoot him in the face.

He yells and drops her. Sarah's head makes a cracking sound on the hard concrete and I wince. It's probably going to damage her brain.

"Oh, shit." I run over to here and sigh in relief when I realise that she's breathing. But that relief leaves me almost instantly when I see her head. It doesn't look too bad, but that cracking sound can only mean one thing. If she doesn't get help soon, she'll die. Maybe she'll die anyway.

I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I can't let her die.

I hear a noise so I take the opposite corridor, this one on the right. It's dark and I can't see much, but maybe I can hide here.

I'm about to sit down when I pause. I'm sure I heard something.

I hear it again. It sounds like a disturbance or something. It sounds like a fight.

That can only really mean one thing. The Garde are here. I sigh in relief. Maybe they can help Sarah, who's still unconscious.

I follow the sound until I come to another dark corridor. I hear whispers and then, when my eyes begin to adjust, I see silhouettes of people.

"It's two humans." I hear a girl say.

"FBI?" A guy growls.

"I don't think so. One of them is unconscious, I think."

"Hello?" I say hesitantly.

"Mark?" Another guy says, and turns a flashlight on.

It's John.

"John?" I step forward. He sees Sarah, and the colour drains from his face.

"Marina, I need you to heal her." He says, and lifts Sarah from my shoulders.

Marina, the girl who talked before, glances at me. "What's the injury?"

"Uh, she hit her head. Hard. On the concrete." I pause. "I heard a crack."

She sighs. "John, it's not going to work straight away. She'll be healed but she won't wake up immediately."

John nods. "I know." He kisses Sarah on the forehead.

My stomach twists with jealousy and I fight the urge to walk away.

Marina places her hands on Sarah's head and concentrates. I can see something happening, and then Marina sits back up. Sarah doesn't move.

"That's all I can do." She says, looking tired. "It takes a lot of energy."

A guy with dark curly hair grins. "Nice job, Marina."

She blushes, I think. Just a little. "Thanks, Eight."

"This is Nine." John says, pointing to a guy with long-ish black hair. "Nine, meet Mark."

"So _this_ is Mark." Nine says, grinning.

"And this is Marina, who's Number Seven, Eight, and Ella, who's Number Ten."

"Ten?" I ask. "I thought there were nine of you guys?"

"Long story. Actually, we're looking for Six. Have you seen her?" Marina says worriedly.

"Yeah, she went off to fight Setrakus a while ago." I say.

"What? That's my fight!" Nine says indignantly.

John laughs. "Maybe you can get a piece of him for yourself if we hurry."

He picks up Sarah and nods to me. "Thanks, Mark."

"Can you guys find her?"

"I can." Ella says. She closes her eyes for a second. "Follow me."

Xxx

Ella weaves through the corridors, down another one and stops in front of a door. By this time Sarah's opened her eyes and she blinks, confused.

John pulls her aside and starts talking to her gently.

"So Six is in here?" I ask.

Ella nods. "I can feel it. I don't know why it's so quiet though."

I shrug. "Maybe it's soundproof."

"Come on, guys. Let's get this party started!" Nine kicks the door open and bursts into the room.

"It's over." Six says, standing in the middle of the room with a sword.

"You mean you did it?" Marina asks, amazed.

"Setrakus Ra is dead." Six grins, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

Something's wrong. I can see Ella senses it too.

Eight runs forward and hugs Six.

"Eight – wait!" Ella screams as Six draws her sword.

She stabs him in the stomach. The sword protrudes from his back.

Marina screams and runs towards him. "Six? Why would you do that?"

Six starts shaking, as if she's having a seizure, and all of a sudden, she's not Six anymore.

She's Setrakus Ra.


End file.
